Beauty and the Vampire
by verdadero'amor
Summary: "Why did you come here?" "I'm sorry..." "I warned you never to come here! Do you realise what you could have done!" "I meant no harm!" Title says it all: loosely based on Beauty and the Beast. Heartbreak when two worlds collide. Slightly OOC.
1. Introduction

**A/N**: _Hay guys, I know I haven't written for a very very very very very long time but I did explain why, so…anyway, I was watching Beauty and the Beast the other day (I seriously heart disney films) and it inspired me to do some writing. This story is based on Beauty and the Beast but the original version, not the film version, in case you get confused. It's more modern day than the original but it's not 100% modern day. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and I hope that I'm not too rusty after all the time I've stopped writing. Much love! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

~**Beauty** and the _Vampire_~

"Why did you come here?" "I'm sorry..." "I warned you never to come here! Do you realise what you could have done?" "I meant no harm!" Title says it all: loosely based on Beauty and the Beast. Heartbreak when two worlds collide. Slightly OOC.


	2. Prologue

**A/N**: _idhfieskhjcilkejdfiowelk…here's the prologue then. Slightly worried about what you all will think but I'm hoping it'll be okay? Btw, the whole thing _**won't be in 3****rd**** person**_, it's just the prologue. Tempest: a violent storm. Much love! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

~**Beauty** and the _Vampire_~

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was a rich business man called Charles Swan. He lived in a massive mansion with his three daughters: Irina, Tatiana and Belle.

All three of his daughters were very beautiful, but only the youngest, at sixteen, was lovely and pure at heart. Her name was Belle, the French equivalent to beauty, but everybody called her Bella. She had long, wavy brunette hair which curled cutely at the ends and big brown eyes. Her pale, flawless skin represented soft white rose petals and she stood at a petite height of five foot four. She was most definitely the shyest and quietest of the three but that did nothing to keep the men away from her.

Unlike Bella, her two sisters were cruel, selfish and wicked and had a passionate hate for how everybody loved Bella more than then.

The eldest, at twenty, was Irina. She was the less evil of Bella's two older siblings but was still a horrible creature. Her eyes warm green and hair silver blonde combined perfectly made her quite the catch. Despite the Greek origin of her name, peace, she was the furthest thing from it. If she was around, you couldn't get a word in edgeways and the loudness flowing from her mouth was indescribable.

If there was a vote put to who was the most beautiful though, Tatiana would most likely win the poll. Just like the meaning of her name, she most certainly did act like a fairy queen, being praised wherever she went. Her strawberry blonde hair was always full of life and bouncing lightly on her shoulders. She also had the perfect eyes, they were like oval shaped oceans, the blue was so vivid. She was also only eighteen and had many men down on one knee to propose to her.

Unfortunately on one windy day, Charles lost all of his wealth in a tempest at sea. This resulted in him and his four daughters having to move to a farm to earn their way. Many things could have happened in this new lifestyle but it had to be the worst and the most unexpected that happened to them, didn't it…


	3. Love a Killer

**A/N**: _Right, you have no idea how happy I was when I checked my emails a few hours after I uploaded my prologue and I actually had a review and subs/favourites:L lame, I know, but it did mean so much to me so thank you to: SassyGirlx92x, truelove0103, LadyLunaTwilight, Melody-Rose-20, giggle900, scoug and especially to NeverEndingImagination1210, who was the first reviewer of this story. I probably won't put credit to people like this in my author note's unless it's a really good review so thank you guys! Much love! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

~**Beauty** and the _Vampire_~

Chapter 1- Love a Killer  
><em>EPOV<br>_

_Years ago…_

_Knock, knock!_

"Hello?" I sneered, walking proudly towards my castle's front entrance, "Who dares to wake me at such an hour?"

My servants should have answered the door themselves but being the kind, amazingly nice person I was, I had given them a half hour break. I had to stop being so generous to people, especially the poor people below me.

Cautiously, I leant my ear closer to the polished wood to see if I could hear these people who had the audacity to expect me to answer at midnight. And after knocking for over ten minutes, they would be lucky if I didn't have them slaughtered.

Not hearing a sound, I started to turn away, expecting them to have left me in peace.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

"What in heavens do you want!" Wrenching the door open, I let my anger get the best of me, "Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for waking me up on this cold winter's night!"

"Excuse me," I was taken aback by the frailness of her voice until I started to look closer. She was a scrawny, old woman with wrinkled skin and a haggard appearance. A chuckle escaped my lips before she carried on with what she was saying, "please except my most sincere apologises for coming here so late but I have been without a home for quite a while and this is the first place which I have stumbled upon…"

She paused and I stuck up my nose at her ragged clothes and pale, unhealthy skin.

"What is it that you want?" I repeated, beginning to get a chill from the cold air and wanting to just shut the door on this disgusting woman's face.

"I was just wondering if I could convince you to let me stay for the night in exchange for this rose?" She held out a red rose making me stare at her in disbelief. I'm sure that my answer was evident on my face but she carried on talking anyway, "It'll only be one night and I'm only asking because I'm so desperate to get out of this chilled weather. I beg of you, please let me stay?"

Repulsed, I snorted at her and laughed harshly in her face.

"This is all a joke, right? How dare you ask me if you, a filthy beggar, can stay in my home? It's disgusting! How could you even consider the idea that I would let you germ up my home? No! Leave, now!" I roughly shoved the door to close but her foot quickly made contact in-between the closing to stop it from meeting it's hinge.

"Do not be deceived by appearances," She hissed, her voice changing a little, surprising me slightly, "beauty is found within."

_She has to be crazy_, I thought to myself as I dismissed the absurd tramp.

"Go scrounge off somebody else, there is no place for you here."

As soon as the last word left my mouth, a blinding light appeared in front of me.

"I warned you." A soft, melodic voice whispered into the air around me as I span around in circles trying to find the source of this harmony.

Stunned, I tripped backwards a few steps, breathing heavily.

Greasy grey hair transformed into long, golden and healthy locks.

The hunched back and stick-like body was altered into a curvy body with amazing posture.

Saggy, wrinkled skin remodelled into glowing, flawless sheathing.

Dull, squinting lookers transfigured into golden honey eyes, filled with sadness and sorrow.

Her grimace full of anguish and misery changed into a smile of pity and benevolence.

And finally, the scraps of grey and brown clothing she wore converted to a flowing white nightgown.

She was an angel. She had to be.

"I-I-I don't understand…" I stuttered, overcome with confusion and panic.

"Of course you don't sweetheart," This cherub cooed at me, floating into my household like she owned it, "You are a handsome fellow, aren't you darling?"

In normal circumstances, I would have answered with something witty like, _I know I am_, but this was the opposite of normal.

"You already know that though, don't you?" She smirked, showing off her dimples.

Only just registering that she was making her way into the main foyer and I was just standing still, clueless, I followed helplessly after her.

"I-I'm s-s-sor…" I tried to apologize for my behaviour before she interrupted me.

"My name is Rose by the way," She grinned, twirling around the room effortlessly before landing in front of me, "Rosalie Lillian Hale."

I tried to force out the words that I was Prince Edward until I fainted for the first time in my life at the words which fell out of between her lips.

"I'm a vampire."

~**Beauty** and the _Vampire_~

_Wake up gorgeous…_

I blinked my eyes rapidly, the first thing I thought of doing being ridding myself of the sudden hazy vision. The second thing I registered was the cold, pale hands cupping my face.

"Are you ready to listen now?" She, Rose, murmured, pulling me up into a sitting position.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Guess I'll explain anyway, just try not to faint again, okay?"

I nodded, gormless to what was going on.

"As I said before, my name is Rosalie Lillian Hale and I am a vampire. Now despite what you may have heard, vampires aren't all that bad. Some of us just drink animal blood rather than human blood and we call vampires like that vegetations. I was _changed_, I guess you could call it, by Carlisle Hale. Each vampire has a special power. Mine happens to be one of the strong ones, lucky me. I can shapeshift and make other things shapeshift as well, which explains why I looked so old before,"

I struggled to take all of this information in. Vampire? Powers?

"Enough about me, let's talk about you. Prince Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the third, right? Mhm, I know. Quite the ladies man, I've heard. Handsome, beautiful, flirty and much more."

The compliments tumbling out of her mouth surprised me. Wasn't I just horrible to her five minutes ago?

"But you know what else you are? Selfish, arrogant, prejudiced, self-centred, ungenerous, miserable, horrid, discourteous, disgusting, insolent, disrespectful and just plain mean. There is no love in your heart except for yourself and you'll pay for it. You will really pay for it."

Finally coming to my senses, I got up and starting backing away from her.

It didn't make a difference, she would just follow.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have treated you like that!" Even after my apology, her motives didn't change.

"I will become a better person, I promise. I swear!" I was full-on terrified by this time; I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, she skidded over and grabbed my arms in a vice hold, moving to breathe softly over my neck.

"This will hurt a little bit…"

Then she bit down.

~**Beauty** and the _Vampire_~

_I curse you to be a vampire and your castle and everybody who lives under your roof to live a life of misery. To keep control of yourself, you will have to conceal yourself in this castle and your only window to the outside word will be this mirror. When you look through it, you will see whatever you want to see in reality. I have also given you this single rose. It will bloom up until your 21__st__ birthday and during that time, you must learn to love and to be loved by another by the time that the last petal falls and if you do, the spell will be broken. If you don't, you will be doomed to be a vampire for the rest of time. Good luck with this, after all, who could love a killer..._


	4. Imagine That

**A/N**: _Naw, you guys better feel loved, haven't updated for a year-ish and now I'm updating pretty fast. I am also feeling the love myself; three reviews in a few hours:') I know it's not much but they still mean a lot to me. Hope you like the chapter. Much love! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

~**Beauty** and the _Vampire_~  
><span>Chapter 2<span>- Imagine That  
><em>BPOV<em>

"There you go, Daisy." I patted the cow gently on the head and set off to change out of the grotesque clothes I was wearing.

Tatiana had once again wormed her way out of feeding the animals, claiming that she was sure Jacob was to propose to her soon. She convinced father at the most, nobody else was fooled. I didn't mind though. Animals were much better company anyway. They didn't talk over you or tell you what to do; they were good listeners though.

I finally reached my bedroom and searched in the mess to find my favourite blue dress. Once I had found it and put it on, I reached for my favourite book and went outside to sit on the grass and read.

That's another thing I love: reading. Reading, like animals, relaxed me; it was peaceful and calming.

Carefully laying down on the green blades, I opened the first page and preceded to bury myself into the fiction.

"Belle!" Jacob smiled widely before grabbing the book out of my hands. He looked confused and then disgusted, "How can you read this? There's no pictures" He complained, dropping the book to the floor, breaking it's spine.

"Well, some people use their imagination." I explained, picking it back up and brushing the specs of dirt of it, "And it's Bella, not Belle."

I don't really have anything against the name Belle, it just sounds a bit ridiculous. Like I am asking for everyone to ring me because I'm a bell. Bella was much prettier and sounded much more romantic.

While I had been pondering, I hadn't noticed that Jacob had taken a seat besides me.

"How are you then, beautiful _Bella_?" It didn't take a genius to figure out that Jacob had a massive crush on me; you could smell the lust from miles away.

"I'm good, thank you. Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to read my book in peace." I stood up and made a move to go back inside my house.

"I'll just join you then." He followed me like a little puppy and once I was inside, he shut the door behind him.

"Jacob, I said _in peace_." I emphasised the in peace part knowing that, like my sister Irina, Jacob couldn't keep his mouth shut for over 5 seconds.

"But Bella, I have to stay!" He declared, striding up towards me until he was taking up the most part of my personal space, "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What would you know about my dreams, Jacob?" I questioned, folding my arms across my chest and raising one eyebrow.

"Plenty! Here, picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Dogs?" I asked.

"No, Bella! Strapping boys, like me!" I held in my laughter as I went to sit down in the armchair. Of course, there was no denying that Jacob was _strapping_. He was an extremely handsome man, with dark skin and cropped black hair with muscles the size of…well, you know; they were big. But what I was finding comical was that he thought that we actually had a future together.

"Imagine that." I wondered, looking like I was actually thinking about it for his amusement.

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" He knelt in front of my seat and put his hands on my knees.

"Let me think…" It was becoming almost impossible to keep my laughter inside.

"You, Bella!" He exclaimed, changing the position of his hands to hold mine.

"Jacob, I'm speechless," I stood back up, letting go of his hands, and started walking back towards the door to get away from him, "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me!" Jacob begged, getting down on one knee and reaching for my hand to kiss it.

"I'm very sorry, Jacob…but…but I just don't deserve you!" I lied, quickly slipping away before he could obtest anymore.

Thank goodness that was over with.

~**Beauty** and the _Vampire_~  
><em>JPOV<em>

"So how did it go?" Michael queried, on my heel like a hound dog as I fumed. How dare Belle refuse my proposal. She was the most beautiful woman in the village, like myself being the best-looking man. We were a perfect match!

I grabbed Mike by the collar and spoke slowly and clearly into his baby-like face.

"I'll have Bella for my wife! Make no mistake about _that_!"


	5. Please Read

I know I do (used to) do this a lot, but I reaaaaally haven't updated in ages so I was just wondering if people wanted me to carry on this story? I've posted this on every one of my not completed fanfics, but I thought since it's summer I might start writing again, only if people are interested though.

Please let me know, thank you!xxx


End file.
